


The family we choose

by Magdalia



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalia/pseuds/Magdalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Shmi was dying in Anakin arms, a medic-nin appears to save the day?<br/>With her, came the family she has learned to love, lost in a universe with differents rules but the same feelings, the ninjas will help to bring balance to the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family we choose

**Author's Note:**

> New idea to save Anakin from the dark side. Hope you like it.  
> A warning; English it's not my native language, so if you see errors please send me a message to correct them and improve this history.

      Another dream, another nightmare. My mom dying, without anything to do to prevent it. Vison of the future or projections of my fears, what are they? What can I do?

      Anakin has just woke up from another nightmare, more convince than ever that his mother was in danger, he has to go to her. But his mission in Naboo, his duty to Padme was as important, not only because of the Jedi Council order, but she was the second person in the universe he would sacrifice everything for, could he sacrifice his mother to?

     Naboo was safe enough, nobody knew where they were. He could go to Tatooine, see his mother and come back. Or bring Padme with him, he has to go. He needs to think.

* * *

 

      Konoha was rebuilt again, this time for good, no more fights, no more pain and death. Life flourish and people recovered their hope in happiness.

      It’s being a month since Sasuke came back from his travels, yesterday his arm was restored. Today was Naruto’s and Hinata’s wedding, the first Sasuke and Sakura public appearance of Sasuke and Sakura as a couple. A happy day for all to celebrate, to feel happiness again.

      The travel to Tatooine was easy, the worries about his mother and Padme, who wouldn’t hear of staying on Naboo, were distractive enough to stop him from getting into trouble.

      Coming back to Tatooine as a free man, as a Jedi Padawan, was a strange feeling. Going to Watto’s shop even more, this place was his home with his mother, but without her presence in sight, was nothing, no attachment, no happy moments just an arid planet with too much pain.  

      Padme’s presence was the only thing keeping him intact. Her support after learning of his mother’s fate. She was free and married, maybe his fears where only that.

* * *

 

      The wedding was the talk of the whole town for a month, Naruto was still ecstatic of it. Sasuke was planning another travel in a few weeks, so as a team celebration they were now reunited in the Valley of the End, to celebrate the new start and remember everything they went throw, to show respect for the fallen. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke  and Kakashi as the family they were, the family they choose to have was leaving all behind this day to bring a brighter future. Lazing in the valley they were

      When Kakashi saw the light, he thought nothing of it, a trick of the sun and the water. When it surround them, and a voice ask for help, all his instinct activate, he has to help that woman, she was calling for someone, some Ani.

      Sakura and Sasuke immediately stood up and start looking for the thread, Naruto tries to feel his surrounding and Hinata locate the origin of the voice. When Naruto notice the feeling of another universe throw the light he knew the tread was not for them but he has to help the voice, he has to.

      Sasuke felt it after Naruto, they shared a look, then with Sakura and Hinata. This was something different from the universe travel when fighting Kaguya, this time they probably wouldn’t be able to come back. Sasuke thought this as a new opportunity of redemption. He will help.

      When the voice was heard again, the decision was made in their hearts, with a look and a nod all four knew they will go to this universe to help. Kakashi observes and understand.

\-    Good luck, I wish I can go but somebody should stay to explain, and try to get you back here. Be good and don’t get lost- Was the last words they here Kakashi- sensei said before the light made them disappeared from that time and place.

 

* * *

 

     The camp was near, he could feel her. His mother, alive in the near.

     It was easy enough to get into the camp, the sand raiders where to confident, the tent with his mother easy to find. The state of his mother was other thing, the marks in her face, the weak of her breathing and movements, the certainty that she was going to die in any minute will he listen to her was too much. So much pain, so much anger. He was going to made them pay for this.

     His mother life was closing, her eyes looking at him for the last time when a hand with a green light touch her chest, at the same time that a guy with blond hair, touch his shoulder in support.

     In surprise Anakin felt how the hand of a girl with pink hair help Shmi heal, the life returning, two brunnttes stood besides her. Who ever they where, they had his eternal gratitude. His mother was alive.

 


End file.
